


Chosen as Mate

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes loves happens between two people that were supposed to be enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“The Barians make the whole world… fall in love~”

 

                Orbital 7’s report still echoed in Kaito’s mind. He pondered on this for a while. Of course, Misael had sparked his interest, but the word he would use for this was NOT love… or was it?

 

                He needed to have this sorted out. So he left his tower for a walk in the woods. If the past was any indication, it wouldn’t be long before…

 

“Tenjo Kaito, I challenge you! THIS time there will be no interferences and we shall see once and for all who truly is the greatest dragon master!”

 

                The Photon duelist looked around, a smirk on his face, wondering if Misael actually stalked him.

 

                The Barian jumped down a tree and smugly replaced his flawless hair, just about to throw a sphere field cube…

 

“Wait.”

 

                He did.

 

“Can you leave the dragons aside for just thirty seconds?” Kaito asked.

 

“You are even crazier than I thought. State your business.”

 

“Can you take off your gloves?”

 

                Misael was beyond confused, but he was way too curious to refuse this weird request. He removed his gray gloves in a gesture he didn’t realized was very taunting.

 

                Kaito walked to him.

 

“What are you doing?” The Barian asked, defiant.

 

“Just an experiment.”

 

                And so he took Misael’s hand in his. Both their hearts jumped as blue eyes locked in an intense stare.

 

                Of course, the Tachyon master had done everything in his power to prevent any filthy human to touch him… But somehow, with Kaito, it was acceptable. And even…

 

                Misael pulled him closer and cast him a suspicious look.

 

“What did you do? Why do I want more of this touch?”

 

                The naïve yet blunt way the Barian voiced his concern was the last straw.

 

                They were just close enough for Kaito to raise his head a little and kiss his rival. Misael’s eyes opened wide before closing in abandonment. He wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter blonde’s waist to keep him close as he slowly understood the basic of human affection.

 

                Only the need to breathe pushed them to break the kiss. But they still stayed in each other’s embrace for a while.

 

                Then the Barian seemed to wake up from his reverie and backed off three steps.

 

“I’m sorry. I was too sudden.” Kaito apologized with a rare soft smile.

 

                Misael couldn’t help but blush as he looked away.

 

“I would be lying if I said I did not enjoy this… or did not want to do this again… and again… but… This looks a bit too much like treason on the Barian World.”

 

“I don’t see you as my enemy.” Kaito replied with assurance. “But I understand and respect your point of view.”

 

                There was so much conflict in the Barian’s cloudy blue eyes. Then it settled. And he literally teleported three feet away just because the thought of waiting ten seconds to kiss Kaito again was insufferable.

 

“Two kisses and you’re already an expert.” The Photon duelist smirked.

 

“I am a fast learner.” The Tachyon master retorted. “And you are a talented teacher… But…”

 

“You and your ‘buts’...” Kaito sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“No harm will come to you as long as I can help it. And once this war is over, I will gladly be your mate.”

 

                _Who said anything about MATES?_  Kaito exclaimed internally, blushing furiously but not voicing any complaint.

 

“The next time we need, it will be as rivals.” Misael decided before opening a portal and vanishing.

 

                Left alone in the woods, hand on his beating heart, Kaito had to admit Orbital had been right all along.


	2. Chapter 2

                But Kaito was not one to abandon easily. He kept hiking in the forest, both for fresh air and for a chance to run into his rival. Maybe if they had their real duel, they could put this enemies thing behind them... and try being “mates”, whatever that meant.

 

                It was around noon. The sun was high in the sky and cast almost no shadows. Although as soon as the Photon duelist entered the forest, darkness fell on him, leaving only some patches of light.

 

                Some of which fell on the lake.

 

                Kaito liked it there. It was so peaceful, so far away from all the noise and chaos of the city. It was always beautiful.

 

                Today was different, although this time, something else caught Kaito’s eye. Something at least as beautiful as the nature.

 

                He didn’t see it – or rather, he didn’t see _him_ – at first. He noticed a grey outfit lying on a sun bathed rock. His brain took longer than it should have usually taken  to analyze the situation.

 

                The grey suit was Misael’s.

 

                It was the only outfit Kaito had ever seen him into.

 

                So that meant.

 

                Somewhere close by, the Tachyon master was...

 

                Kaito heard a soft splash in the water and immediately ducked under a bush to remain unseen.

 

                In a small space between the branches, he had a VIP view to the lake.

 

                And the gorgeous blonde bathing in it.

 

                Sadly – or not, depending on the perspective – the Barian was already half-submerged, the waves caressing his hips. He was lowly gathered droplets into one of his hands to let water slide along his back, his free hand holding his golden locks up so they don’t get wet.

 

                Crouched in the bushes, Kaito felt ashamed for peeping, but lacked the will to walk away, so he stayed and watched every gesture his rival made. The desire to just settle everything and go on with their – hopefully common – lives grew inside him. The fleeting thought of betraying his friends to join his future mate’s side even crossed his mind, but he pushed it away. He would not lose his integrity over Misael. No matter how obsessed he was with him.

 

“I’ll wait for you.” He whispered. “Please wait for me too.”

 

                And he left.

 

                But he had no way of knowing that the Barian had heard him – and that he knew very well that he was being spied on.

 

                Misael just smiled over his shoulder and murmured back.

 

“I shall.”

 

                _And maybe next time you could actually greet me._ He added in his mind, shaking his head as he poured more water on his shoulders.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
